


No, But You Do

by killingsaray



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Khourgorio, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: Tammy keeps a stash of Hannah's favorite tea at her house and Hannah has coffee for Tammy at her house.Based on a headcanon by tammy-gregorio over on tumblr.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	No, But You Do

A persistent knocking at Tammy’s front door is what roused her from the first full night’s sleep in almost two months. Ever since Percy left, she didn’t feel as safe in her own home. In fact, it felt a lot less like home and more like a place she just rested her head at night.

These days, the office felt more like home with Pride’s cooking and the peaceful reprieve of having coffee in the courtyard while reviewing paperwork. Still, when Pride reminded her that work wasn’t the best way to avoid her feelings about Percy leaving, Tammy heeded to the condo to sleep.

The knocking continued and Tammy pulled herself out of bed, grumbling the entire time. Making her way to the front door, she told the person on the other side, “You better be dying otherwise I’ll kill you myself.”

The door swung open to reveal Hannah on the other side. “Killing a federal agent is an automatic life sentence.” She quipped and handed Tammy a travel mug of coffee as she turned and shut the door behind her, securing all three locks.

“It’s two in the morning, this better have Kahlua in it.”

“‘fraid not. Colombian brew, two Splenda and one creamer.” Hannah breezed down the hall and into the living room, checking the locks on all of the windows.

“You don’t drink Colombian.” Tammy replied, still trying to wake up. She took a few sips as she ambled slowly down the hall.

“No, but you do.” Hannah said, peeking through the drapes quickly. “I made it for you before I came because I knew I’d have to wake you up.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Tammy asked.

“You haven’t checked your phone?”

Pointing in the general direction of her bedroom, Tammy sarcastically inquired, “Should I have done that in between REM cycles?”

Hannah suppressed an eye roll. “Alvarez put a hit out on you.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Tammy huffed, draining the remnants of the coffee. “I don’t have time for this.”

“Speaking of time, Pride and the rest of the team will be here soon. We’ll move you to a safe house as soon as they’re here.”

“I’m not going to a safe house.” Tammy disappeared into her room and when she returned, she was fully dressed, service weapon in tow.

“It’s not really up for debate.” Hannah told her, leaning on the marble counter. Tammy placed the gun on the kitchen island and pulled the tea kettle off the stove to fill it up.

“If all of you guys are here, I’m in the safest place. Besides, they always station newbies to guard agents. They scared when the sun comes up. No way a newbie is gonna be guarding me.”

She crossed her arms and rested a hip against the counter, cocked brow daring Hannah to debate with her.

“Fine. Take it up with Pride, but I vote safe house.”

“Your vote is noted and respectfully ignored.”

Hannah let out a puff of laughter and shook her head. “And what if Pride votes the same way.”

“We’ll detonate that bridge when we come to it.” Tammy joked. The tea kettle started to whistle and the shorter brunette turned it off and removed it from the hot burner. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the top cabinet and pull out a box of tea.

Hannah perked up immediately like a cute puppy seeing her treats. “Is that passion tea?”

“Yeah.” Tammy replied, finding a mug and dropping a tea bag into it.

“You don’t drink passion tea.” Hannah mocked.

“No, but you do.” Tammy said, throwing Hannah a disarming smile over her shoulder. She poured hot water into the mug and then slid it across the counter to Hannah. “I don’t know why you like this stuff so much.”

“It’s hibiscus and rose hips and orange. It’s sweet. Like you.” Hannah teased.

“Ugh.” Tammy groaned. “Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

A loud banging on the front door pulled them from their conversation. Almost in unison, they grabbed their weapons and made their way down the hall, Tammy mere paces behind Hannah.

Hannah looked back at Tammy who nodded once. And that was all Hannah needed as she reached for the first lock…


End file.
